A Different One
by Writer of the Near Future
Summary: We all know about children of Poseidon, and how many sibling people picture that Percy have. But what about Amphitrite? What if she were to have a child? What happened when she DID have a child? That's right, Emmaline came along. T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**CREDTITING- This story is actually sorta kinda my sisters. The ideas from her and I'll notify you onc its me coz she had gotten somewhat deep into it and if you read my sisters even though you've read this can you review to help me self-estem? :D Thank YOU**

**Prologue**

Amphitrite, goddess of the sea, ran through the dark alleys of New York, trying to escape the monster that was following her. In human form, she looked like a college student in her jeans, green sweater, and boots. She held her small child protectively, knowing what- or actually _whom _- the monster was after.

The only thing that made her feel slightly safe, was the thought of her son, Triton, following from the roof tops of the buildings, trying to protect his mother.

She looked down at her beautiful baby girl for a moment to see that she was alright. The baby had her dark blue gaze fixed intently on her mother, and her black curls whisked around her face in the cold, October breeze. The baby looked a lot like her Amphitrite, and for a new born, she was very attentive and observant. There must be a few things the child inherited from Collin...

Amphitrite smiled slightly at the thought of the father of the child. Collin Gomez. A marine biologist with blond hair, and soft brown eyes. They had met while Collin was looking for small hermit crabs in the tide pools at the beach that he was vacationing near in Virginia. He had talked with her, and she had only been amusingly thinking, 'This mortal has no idea who I am.'

One thing led to another, and then they were enjoying a few dates, and movies. Then, she told Collin about her being a goddess. At first, he was slightly shocked, but then he just got over it and said that he loved Amphitrite anyway.

She had never been out much into the world of today. For one, she never really liked any place but Greece, and second, she was far too busy down in the sea when Poseidon had his little affairs himself.

But then, she had a child. A little girl, that wouldn't be safe if it weren't for Delphin, who helped her get out of the palace long enough to get her little one to safety.

The war with Kronos was long ago, but Oceanus gathered quite a few Titans, monsters, and some demigods that still resented their parents over the years. Oceanus had been attacking the palace under the sea again when Amphitrite had given birth to her daughter.

Imagine what Oceanus could do to a poor, defenseless, young child. The odds of the child surviving wouldn't be very high.

Regardless of Amphitrite's attempts to keep the little girl a secret, Oceanus had found out about the child anyway. How he had found out, no one was quite sure of, but no one considered it. The girl had to be taken to safety first.

She heard the sound of scuffling behind her, and then in front of her, and then the scuffling surrounded her. She was now trapped. Shadows danced on the brick walls of the buildings that bordered the alley, making the scary shapes of more than one deadly monster.

The man, covered by the shadows, stepped forward into Amphitrite's field of vision. She squinted to get a better look of the man, but she could not see him, no matter how hard she tried.

The man chuckled, and then spoke menacingly in a heavy French accent. "Lovely to see you here, Amphitrite. What are you doing with the child?"

"You already know, Thorn," Amphitrite answered calmly, recognizing the voice and holding her baby girl tighter.

"Let me rephrase that: What are you going to do with it?" he asked innocently.

"Her," Amphitrite corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"The baby is a girl," Amphitrite said, "And there is no way on Earth that I am going to tell _you _where she will be going_._"

"Well, what is her name at least?"

Amphitrite thought for a moment. "Emmaline."

"Now that that's decided, why don't we take the burden off yours?" Thorn sneered.

Amphitrite felt a cold hand grab her shoulder, and she twisted around to pull the person off. It wasn't a person at all, but an empousa. She did manage to get the taloned monster off, but then more monsters leaped out at her.

"Mother!" came the startled cry of Triton.

He jumped down from the roof of a building, and rushed forward, sword in hand, to help. He swung at every monster in his way, and managed to kill a few. When he reached the middle, where Amphitrite was, she pulled him close, and handed him his sister.

"Go to the aquarium, and ask for Collin Gomez," she hissed in his ear, so that only he could hear.

"But-" Triton started to protest.

"Go!" his mother insisted.

Triton could only do what his mother said, and he vanished in a spray of mist, leaving behind the smell of the sea.

"After them!" Thorn bellowed.

As soon as Triton vanished, the monsters stopped attacking Amphitrite, and scrambled in different directions to look for the girl. Amphitrite sighed in momentary relief, and then she too disappeared in mist, and went straight to the aquarium.

When she arrived, she went straight for the dolphins. They were her animal symbol, and Collin spent most of his time with them. She suspected that he would most likely be there now. Amphitrite wandered around, looking for his familiar face. She soon spotted him near Spark, one of her favorite dolphins. And next to Collin, was her son and daughter.

"Collin!" Amphitrite called.

Collin looked to her, and broke out in a playful grin.

"Hello, Amp," he said.

Amphitrite smiled at her personal nickname.

"Hello, Collin," she replied as she approached.

Amphitrite went to Triton, who was holding Emmaline, who fast asleep and sucking her thumb. She picked up her little girl, careful not to wake her up. Then, she turned back to Collin.

"Collin, this is Emmaline, and she's-" Amphitrite started.

Collin held up a hand, letting her know not to waste time explaining.

"I know," he said, "Triton told me that she's our daughter."

Amphitrite nodded uncertainly.

"Can I... hold her?" Collin asked.

Without even replying, Amphitrite handed over baby opened her blue eyes with a yawn, and stared up at the stranger that was holding her. Collin smiled down at the small child.

"Hi there," he whispered to her.

Emmaline's eyes lit up, and she cooed a little.

Amphitrite heard a soft chuckle, and looked at her son in surprise. Triton had never reall like his demigod siblings, but he was smiling sheepishly at the child in Collins arms. Maybe he never liked his half siblings because all of the were boys? Maybe because they got all the attention? Amphitrite didn't know, but she was glad that Triton was liking his little sister.

She turned back to Collin, and cleared her throat. "She has to stay with you. Demigods must be raised by their mortal parent. When she gets old enough, or when she has too many monster attacks, you _must _send her to Camp Half-Blood."

Collin looked up from his child. "And where is Camp Half-Blood?" he inquired.

Amphitrite gave him a mysterious smile. "You will know soon enough," she said.

Collin nodded, and then got a sad look.

"I'm guessing you need to go help Poseidon with the war," he said quietly.

Amphitrite nodded sadly. "Remember, I will be watching," she said, "And before I go..."

She pulled out a necklace with a leather cord, and a green dolphin charm hung on the end. She put the necklace over her child's head, and the baby played with the dolphin.

"... Make sure she always wears this. It will turn into a weapon when monsters attack her, and she won't be able to activate it by accident."

Collin nodded again.

Amphitrite smiled, and she and Triton disappeared in more mist, heading back to the Ocean.


	2. Ch1 My Name is Emmaline Gomez

**CREDTITING IN EVEN MORE DETAIL BECAUSE TURNS OUT I DIDN'T EXPLAIN IT WELL ENOUGH THE FIRST TIME- She (Sam, I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares) gave this up and shes letting me write it from were she left off.**

**Chapter 1: My Name is Emmaline Gomez, But I Prefer Em  
><strong>

**5 years later...**

Emmaline turned out to be a great kid. Well, that's her father's opinion, anyway. Collin Gomez didn't think that he would be able to handle fatherhood at the age of twenty, now twenty-five, but since he was the father of a special little girl, he knew that regular fatherhood would be about the same. Except for monsters, which Collin hadn't experienced yet. Until that day.

It was the beginning of summer, and Collin was walking home from the park, carrying his five-year-old daughter. Emmaline was tired from her long time of exercise and play, but she knew what tonight was. Tonight was story night, and Daddy always told the greatest stories. They were always about a boy named Percy Jackson and his friends. Daddy told her that her mommy had told him everything, but Emmaline didn't know that the stories were real.

When the two reached the small one-story house that they lived in, Collin set Emmaline down.

"Can you go get into your pajamas, Em?" Collin asked his daughter gently.

"Okay, Daddy," the little girl replied, scampering off to go find her pajamas.

Collin let out a tired sigh. Emmaline was always in a constant danger, so being the parent, he had to keep his only daughter safe. His daughter looked so much like Amphitrite, with her wavy black hair, and navy blue eyes. You don't normally see people with blue eyes that dark, but Emmaline's eyes were her father's favorite quality.

"Daddy!" the piercing shriek of a little girl rang out through the house.

Collin rushed to his daughter's room, only to be shocked by the scene that he finds.

Em, his little girl, had a sword in her hands

Collin's eyes widened, and he recalled what Amphitrite had told him. _Make sure she always wears her necklace. It will turn into a sword when a monster is around._

Oh no.

"What happened to my necklace?" Em asked, wide eyed, "It just disappeared, and this sword appeared!"

Collin picked his daughter up gently, and began to go to the front door.

"Sweetie, give me the sword," he told Em.

Em handed the sword obediently to her father, who held it in front of him as he went through an alley that was a short cut to the metro.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Em asked curiously.

"I don't know, but we're going away from here," Collin answered.

As they continued to walk on, a low growl echoed through the small alley, and a hell hound approached them. It was basically a huge dog the size of a dump truck, with dark shaggy fur, and lava red eyes.

"Daddy," Em whispered, "That's a big doggy."

The hell hound bared his teeth, and his hind leg tensed as he got ready to pounce.

Collin did the only thing that he knew he could: he ran the other way.

Em held on tightly to her father's shirt as he ran. She could hear the sound of the dog's paw steps behind them, and she could hear it panting as it tried to catch up to them.

_"It's going to catch us!" _Collin thought frantically.

No sooner had he thought that, the hell hound lunged at him, and bit into his leg. Collin yelled in pain as blood gushed from the wound, and collapsed to his knees. Em began to cry at the sound that her father made. Daddy never got hurt, or if she did, she was never around to see it. Collin swiped at the hell hound, but nothing happened.

"Daddy!" Em sobbed as the hell hound bit into her father's back, causing more blood to come out.

Collin released Em as the rest of him fell to the ground. He looked up at his now standing and shocked daughter. He handed her the sword that he was still clutching, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Run," he croaked, "Go find help."

Collin watched as his daughter hesitantly turned and scurried down the street. He knew that he wouldn't survive this, but if Emmaline found help, there was still a chance that she would survive.

Those were Collin's last thoughts as he fell into the oblivion of death.

* * *

><p>Emmaline ran as fast as she could down the abandoned sidewalks, hoping that maybe Daddy would come running after her to tell her that everything hadn't really happened, and they could go home.<p>

Tears still ran down her cheeks at the memory of her father yelling in pain, and the blood... that was a lot of blood.

She slammed into someone as she was running, and when she tried to get away from the person, the person grabbed onto her arm.

Em shrieked in terror, thinking that this person would take her back to the monster dog that still had Daddy.

"Shh," the person, it was a girl, soothed. "What's going on, and why do you have a sword?"

"A giant doggy attacked, and my necklace turned into this, and Daddy's hurt, so he told me to go find help," Em choked.

Em looked the older girl over. She was about fifteen, with spiky black hair, and electric blue eyes. She had a sprinkle of freckles across her nose, and she was wearing jeans and a silvery jacket, and a bow and arrows were strapped to her back.

"I can help you," the girl said as she clutched her bow and arrows, "Now where is this hell hound?"

A low growl came again, and Em hid behind the older girls legs.

"Never mind," the girl muttered as she aimed at the place that the sound had come from.

The hell hound burst our from shadows, and the girl launched an arrow that hit it square in the face. The monster yelped in pain, and disintegrated.

The girl turned to Em, and picked her up, holding her close to comfort her.

"What's your name, sweetie?" she asked quietly.

"Emmaline Gomez," Em sniffled, "But I prefer Em."

The girl grinned. "And I'm Thalia."

Em nodded in acknowledgment.

"Let's go find your Dad," Thalia said gently.

Em sniffled, and told Thalia where to go. When they reached the alley, Collin Gomez was covered in blood, pale, and he wasn't breathing.

"Daddy!" Em cried as she wriggled out of Thalia's grip.

Em looked down at her dead father, and whatever tears that had been dried, fell again.

Thalia hugged the her awkwardly. She tried to comfort the little five-year-old as best as she could, but Thalia wasn't big on kids. She felt the need to let Em know it was alright, because Thalia had felt the same way when she found out that her mother was dead, even if they didn't get along.

Thalia pulled out her emergency cell phone, and called whoever would pick up.

"Hello?" a female voice said on the second ring.

"Hey Annabeth, it's Thalia," she said, "Can you come to," Thalia looked at the street sign, "8th Street? And bring Percy and the kids."

"Why? What's the problem?" Annabeth asked in a worried tone.

"A hell hound attacked a little girl and her dad. The girl, Emmaline, bumped into me trying to run, and then when we found her father, he was dead," Thalia explained sadly.

"We'll be right there!" Annabeth promised as she hung up the phone.

Annabeth and Percy had gotten married, and had four kids. A boy named Andrew, who's fifteen, fraternal twins, Victoria and Fredrick, who are thirteen, and Travis, who's five like Em.

Thalia dropped the phone to the pavement, and stomped on it, taking away the threat of being tracked down by more monsters.

"What now?" Em sniffled.

Thalia picked her up again. "My friends are coming," she promised, "And they're going to help you."

Em sniffled again, and nodded sadly.

Minutes later, a couple of people came rushing towards them. A woman, with blond hair, and startling gray eyes, and a man with ink black hair and green eyes, were at Thalia's side first. A teenage boy, with black hair and gray eyes, fraternal twins with curly blond hair and green eyes, and a littler boy with black hair and eyes that seemed to change from gray to green followed right behind the adults.

"Who's this?" the blond woman asked softly.

"I'm Emmaline, or Em," Em replied in shy whisper.

The woman smiled. "I'm Annabeth, this is Percy, Andy, Tori, Fred, and Travis" she said, gesturing to everyone as she said their names.

"Hi," Em said shyly.

Thalia set Em down, and Tori stepped forward, picking the little girl up.

"She has no where to go now, and I think we should do something about her dad before the police find him or something," Thalia told them.

"Can she stay with us?" Tori asked, "Please?"

Tori knew that she liked the little girl, Em, already. She was a cute little kid that had gone through something horrible, and would probably be scarred for life.

Percy sighed. "She has no where else to go to, so yes, she can stay."

Tori beamed.

"What about her dad?" Travis asked quietly.

"I'll just manipulate the mist," Thalia said, trying to wave the question off.

"What about her other family?" Andy persisted, "They'll want to know what happened to her."

"I don't have any other family," Em spoke up, "My daddy grew up in an orphanage, so he has no family."

Tori gave Andy a triumphant look.

"So we need to get you home," Annabeth said, taking Em from Tori's arms and stroking her black curls, "You'll need a good night sleep from that."

Annabeth set Em down again, and took her hand.

"Good bye, Thalia," Annabeth said.

"Bye, Aunt Thalia," the kids said mindlessly.

And so Annabeth Percy, and the rest of their children, led Em to her new future with the new family.


End file.
